


Intimacy

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [11]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Buckys finally ready, Kissing, Lots of sex talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky is so ready to be Steve’s in EVERY way!For those of you who’ve been patiently waiting for Bucky to be ready, I hope this chapter meets your expectations. <3





	Intimacy

Steve woke to a warm set of lips on his cheek, kissing slowly to his mouth.

He opened his eyes to find Bucky grinning lazily at him. “Morning.”

“Good....morning,” Steve said slowly, twitching as Bucky’s hand grazed lightly over his nipples. He followed Bucky’s arm up to his shoulder and then looked at his face. His eyes sparkled with happiness. “Buck, what’s going on?”

“I was too out of it last night to tell you this,” Bucky said shyly. “But what you did for me yesterday just unlocked a whole bunch of feelings for me. For...you. I wasn’t lying when I said I love you.”

“So...” Steve was Completely blindsided by this sudden revelation. “What do you want?”

“I wanna have sex,” Bucky whispered, chewing his lip and giving Steve a wide eyed look. 

“Sex??!” Steve echoed. “Really? With me?”

“Can we take it slow?” Bucky asked tentatively. “I want to try.”

“Yes!” Steve said a little breathlessly. “Yes! I’d like that.”

Bucky continued running light circles around Steve’s nipples till they stood turgid.

“I am new at this. Other than my trainer, I’ve never had any decent sex with a dom. I don’t really know what to do.”

Steve tried to calm his eagerness. “I’ve got lots of time. We’ll learn together. I’ve never had sex with a precious sub either.” Steve smiled, running a finger gently along Bucky’s jaw. He was so beautiful.

Bucky looked at him for awhile. “Can I, or.. uh,” he faltered a little. “May...I kiss you? Please?” His voice was so soft, Steve wouldn’t have heard the question without his enhanced hearing.

He pulled Bucky closer. “Yes.” Sparks of energy zinged through Steve’s brain when those soft lips touched his. He nibbled Bucky’s bottom lip. 

Bucky didn’t pull away. He stuck his sweet, pink tongue out a little and licked at Steve’s lips. 

Opening his mouth, Steve let him explore further, frissons of delighted arousal spiralling through his body. His head was telling him to slow down, his hormones were telling him to race ahead

Bucky was still,other than his mouth. He didn’t go fast. He tasted every bit of Steve, savouring it. 

Steve tried not to let his hands roam too much, keeping them still on Bucky’s sides. He sucked at Bucky’s tongue gently a few times, rewarded with a soft gasp of pleasure.

Bucky’s little breathy moans were definitely happy sounds. He finally almost reluctantly pulled back, looking at Steve with hooded eyes, dark with desire. “Wow. That was nice. Like hot. Really...hot.”

Steve grinned. “Mmm, hot enough that I can touch your tummy?” He poked the belly in question lightly. 

Bucky started giggling and grabbed Steve’s hand. “Only kisses!” 

“I can do that.” Steve declared, capturing Bucky’s narrow hips and blowing a raspberry on his belly. Then he quickly peppered Bucky’s stomach in kisses but his boy was shrieking with glee. 

Steve dissolved into laughter, rolling over and pulling Bucky on top of him. “Okay. I’m sorry I tickled you.”

Bucky’s giggles turned into softened purrs of contentment after a few minutes. “I like this.” He kissed Steve’s chin and let his hands travel down Steve’s sculptured chest again.

“Me too,” Steve agreed. He slowly ran his hands down Bucky’s back, to the top of his pull-up. He gave him plenty of chance to say no but Bucky was busy applying that soft tongue to Steve’s now sensitive nipples. He focused on not arching into that suckling warmth. 

His hand slowly crept lower, feeling the slight swell of Bucky’s ass under the padding. Oh but he was sweet! He grabbed a handful of ass lightly, marvelling at how perfect his sub was.

He was getting awfully hard. He was going to have to put a stop to this or do something about it. 

Bucky was breathing faster now too. Steve thought he must be getting turned on. 

Curious but still careful, Steve inched a hand between them, knowing Bucky had to be feeling his erection pushing into his abdomen. His fingers pressed tentatively into the soggy padding of the diaper and then felt the unmistakeable solidness of an erection underneath. 

Bucky had gone completely still when he felt where Steve’s hand was going.

“I’m not gonna touch you baby. I just wanted to know if you were happy with me.” Steve brought his hand up and stroked Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky frowned thoughtfully. “I’m happy. You make me feel good. I just don’t know..”

“It’s okay,” Steve soothed. “I don’t want to touch your penis. What do you want to do about this though?” He motioned to the bulge tenting his boxers. “That’s because of you my boy. I’m going to need to take care of....things,” he chuckled. “We have to get ready for our gala in an hour or so.”

“Can I t-touch you?” Bucky asked nervously. He clenched his fist anxiously but his eyes were open and pleading. “I’ve never played with anyone else before....Cairn and Moseley just wanted me for a fucktoy.After they were done I was pushed out of the room.”

Steve studied his sub. “You want to touch me?”

Bucky nodded vigorously.

Steve stripped his boxers off, letting his erection spring free.“I’d love to have you touch me babe.”

Bucky moved to sit between his legs and tentatively stroked him a bit with his right hand, his eyes bright with interest. It felt nice. Hard and smooth, the crown engorged and dark red. He stroked slowly caught up in the sensory input until a bitten back groan reminded him that this was feeling good for Steve. 

Steve tried to bite back the moan but wasn’t completely successful. “That feels so good.” He whispered. 

Bucky stroked a bit more confidently, picking up the pace. He was watching Steve’s face and grinning at the pleased sounds that fell from his dom’s lips.

He got engrossed in what he was doing, intent only on bringing forth the moans and whines from Steve. He practiced different ways of stroking, techniques suddenly coming back to him. He’d been good at it during training. He flicked his wrist differently and Steve came halfway off the bed, gasping and thrusting erratically. His hands were wrapped in the sheet and he bucked up wildly, thrusting hard into Bucky’s hand. He grunted, his face twisted in pleasure as cum spurted from his cock, coating Bucky’s fingers and trailing up Steve’s stomach. He collapsed back, a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Bucky’s watched in fascination. He had never brought another man besides his trainer to orgasm before. That had been so long ago. He looked at his messy fingers and tentatively gave the cum a lick. It was a little salty and warm. Not bad at all!!

Steve was starting to breathe normally now and slowly opened his eyes. “Oh my gosh, Bucky.That was fucking awesome! You sure you didn’t know what you were doing??” He grabbed a few wipes and cleaned up Bucky’s hand and then himself. “I guess we better get ready. Wanna come shower with me?”

Bucky nodded. He felt almost giddy with happiness. He had pleased Steve! Not because he was forced but because he’d WANTED to!! And it had felt so good!! He slid off the bed, suddenly aware he was still in his pull-up. 

He pulled the wet diaper off and tossed it in the trash, then followed Steve to the shower. They hadn’t showered together so far; only bathed. Bucky didn’t mind a shower. He looked in dismay though at his half hard erection. The excitement must have caused it. 

In the bathroom, he held his hand in front of his pee pee. He didn’t want Steve to see that it was excited.

Steve helped him in, pulling him close, letting the warm spray wash over him.

Bucky thought feeling the full length of their naked bodies together would be uncomfortable but it wasn’t. He leaned back against Steve, closing his eyes. He soon forgot about covering up and relaxed against his dom’s solid chest, feeling safe and cared for. 

Steve’s hands came gently under his arms, and then his arms wrapped around his chest, holding him tenderly but firmly. 

Bucky sighed happily, feeling every bit of anxiety drain away with the falling water. 

Almost subconsciously, his hand fell to his own half hard cock and stroked slowly. It felt good. How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Too long. He felt Steve kiss his neck, soft, subtle but deep.

Tingles of arousal made him completely hard. He noticed the differences between himself and Steve. His dom was bigger, which wasn’t unusual. He could pretty much fit in his right hand comfortably. Good memories were washing back with the feeling of stroking himself. 

Steve’s thumb circled one small nipple until Bucky whined softly, starting to thrust into his hand harder. It felt good, the tightening in his belly, tingling in his toes...

He started to jerk faster.  He was going to cum! And it was going to hurt! 

Steve was holding him securely, sucking on his earlobe, whispering in his ear how beautiful he was.

Bucky’s rhythm became erratic and he would have stumbled from the force of his orgasm had Steve not been holding him.

He cried out, his cock expelling it’s load onto the shower wall.

He was weak now. He felt drained yet replete. His legs were shaking.

Steve gently washed him clean. “Been awhile, huh?”

Bucky sagged a little. “Yeah. I think so.” He finally tipped his head up kissing Steve’s chin. The tingling pain had subsided and he had a complete body buzz going on. 

Steve turned him enough so he could capture his mouth in a deep kiss.

When they pulled apart, Bucky looked at Steve, wanting to see that he still loved him. Needed the reassurance. 

Steve’s blue eyes were dark and full of promises. He reached up and with a feather light touch, fingered the pull ring. “Mine,” he whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

Bucky smiled. He was Steve’s. Forever.


End file.
